


Log Date 2 17 24

by Anonymous



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the tent scene we never got except Sean and Finn are also androids ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Log Date 2 17 24

**Author's Note:**

> born from a tired af brain. you clicked here, despite the #tags ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sean trembled under Finn's gentle touch, and he only put his hand on his thigh as usual. Yet somehow it felt so different, discovered newfound intimacy. The caress through the thin material of his pants so excruciating, not enough... It felt so good. He moaned into Finn's chest, nuzzling under his jaw.

They've interfaced a little yesterday, but it's never gone _that far._ Even the most vulnerable exchange of thoughts and fears and desires couldn't compare to... this. Sean didn't even know how to describe what they were doing.

One moment they were planning a heist on illegal smuggler's safe, the next they were kissing like humans and caressing each other's thighs on a secluded log not that far from the camp.

The thrill and possibility of being caught made Sean feel dizzy, and Finn couldn't hold him close enough. Sean slid his hand deeper, so dangerously close to Finn's crotch now. They both wiggled their feet apart, allowing better access.

Finn held his free hand in his, letting go of his shoulder, causing Sean to whine at the loss of touch. His eyes pleaded and Sean nodded, a silent approval to initiate the intimate process of interfacing once more.

Finn fed him his thoughts, then. The confidence, the love, the... arousal. He held his head low as he flashed him a sliver of his imagination. Consequences be damned. The... heist... be damned. He shared it all.

Sean, splayed out on the blanket in Finn's tent, just his shirt and his short, tight boxers, propped on his elbows... Finn, opening gently the port on his thigh, break of the artificial skin in the spot, letting the plastic white plate shine through.

Sean moaned then and there, and joined the idea sparked in their interlink... Sean guiding Finn's hand by his wrist, letting his fingers dig deep in between the sensitive wires there, his head falling back and lips stretched around a silent moan.

Sean exhaled hurriedly and he stood up, holding his hand out to help Finn up. Sean stumbled in place but firm hands secured his balance with a tight hug.

Finn smiled and asked with a mechanical stutter, "Would you like to join me in my tent, s-sweetie?"

"Fuck yes," anticipation buzzed through with static, making them both giggle.

They sneaked in, seemingly unnoticed. Or maybe their companions simply didn't give a fuck.

And just like in his vision, Finn pushed Sean gently until they both laid on the sleeping roll and blankets.

Sean blushed blue and Finn caressed gently his cheek.

"Finn, I... I'm scared. I've never really..."

"Your pace, sweetie. That was just a fantasy. Don't stress."

"It was so hot, though... I- it looked like fun. I don't want to disappoint you."

"You're already more than perfect for me. Take your time. Tell me if something doesn't feel right."

"Okay," Sean exhaled. He trusted Finn more than he trusted himself in that moment.

Finn took off his vest and smiled encouragingly to Sean. He grabbed the hem of Sean's hoodie and tugged, watching his reactions. He earned a nod and blushy smile in response. Finn pulled Sean's hoodie off in one swift motion, so precise it took his undershirt with it as well.

"D-don't look," he said weakly, trying to cover himself with his hands.

"Okay," Finn complied and promptly closed his eyes. "But why not, sweetheart?" Finn blindly took of his own t-shirt and smiled. "Look, we're on even ground now."

Sean gasped in awe. He's seen Finn shirtless before but he never really allowed himself to _look._ He was impressed by the amount of freckles and moles and scars covering his whole synthetic body. Finn shivered under his feather-like caress.

"Touch me like you mean it, sweetie. Please." Finn placed his hands on the small of Sean's back and kept them here, grounding himself. He arched his body to grant him better access.

Sean bit on his lip and pressed his fingers harder. He moved his hand on Finn's thigh, kneaded gently the faint muscle-like tissue here. His eyes sparkled at every little noise he made.

Finn peeked for only a moment to locate Sean's mouth and his eyes shut again as he kissed him deeply. Sean kissed back, heated and eager and a little sloppy... It lasted a very long time, neither of them needing to breathe, letting their sensors overload just a tiny bit.

"Finn. It's fine, you can look..."

He grinned in response, his eyes lidded and taking in the view instantly. Sean's shaggy hair was too neat if you asked Finn, so he twined his hand into it and ruffled the strands around. Much better, he smiled to himself.

Sean looked at him bewildered. "You're impossible."

"Finnpossible," he stuck out his tongue at him. And Sean didn't miss the opportunity to kiss the tease away from his face. Their tongues met and tasted each other in an uncoordinated, yet perfectly in tune dance.

Sean brushed a hand over Finn's lap and looked at him innocently. "Can you... Can you please take this off?”

Finn couldn't move fast enough. He pulled his pants off erratically, leaving him in just a pair of black boxers fitting his form.

Sean's mouth watered at the sight of his thin, bruised legs. He bit down on his lip and sent his hand back where it just was. The touch on artificial skin covering his port made Finn’s systems go haywire.

He pressed gently over the panel until it gave out with a hiss, and Finn trembled.

"Remember, you don't have to..."

"I want to... Show me how?"

Finn whined and put the cover away. He took Sean's wrist in his hand and guided him to the hole. His fingers grazed the slick cord here and Finn inhaled sharply as he pressed it deeper.

"Now, curl your fingers like this..." Finn showed him with his free hand, and Sean repeated the movement like in trance.

"Oh, fuck!" Finn moaned and his whole body folded in on itself.

Sean hissed when Finn's hand squeezed his wrist, "Ow!"

Finn steadied the thrum of his pump, a hint of static crackling from his voice box, "S-shit, sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah. What just happened?" He tried to back off his hand, but Finn didn't let him.

"That felt so fucking good, sweetie. Do it again?" He pleaded and let his hand free. It flushed blue from the pressure. "Sorry."

"Give me a second..." Sean tugged off his jeans as well, his green boxers on the display. Somehow he didn't feel embarrassed to show Finn the frog print on them. He pressed on his thigh panel and removed the lid as well.

"I wanna know what you feel," he stated confidently.

Finn linked his fingers with Sean's free hand and initiated another mind link, sending him traces of arousal and showing him the pure happiness he felt at that moment. He replayed that touch in his mind for Sean to see and feel.

Sean yanked his hand back, like if a spark of static just shocked him. "Whoa, fuck! Finn..."

"'s intense. You sure you wanna try?"

"Yeah," he exhales.

"Okay, let's dig in, then," Finn said in a cheerful tone.

He waited til Sean secured his hand in his thigh and kissed him, biting down on his lip.

Finn put his palm over the hole, easing him in to the foreign touch in this area. Sean inhaled sharply as he felt Finn's gentle fingers snake in on one side of the cables. He curled them around one and tugged slightly.

Sean threw his head back with a loud moan. "So good, fuck!" As the pleasure rippled through him, he accidentally yanked on one of the wires in Finn's body and disconnected it.

Finn's had enough control not to scream or do the same to Sean's insides, but he definitely couldn't help the way his eyes rolled back and the string of static filling his noises. His thighs trembled and it only made him feel better, causing the tiny friction with Sean's hand.

Sean stared mortified at the cables, realising what he's just done. Fuck. _Fuck._ He hoped he didn't break him. It kinda seemed like he did.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, Finn! Fuck. You with me?" his voice cracked and synthetic tears threatened to spill. He didn't even know if he should pull out his fingers or if that would make everything even worse.

"I'm here, I'm here..." For someone who didn't need the oxygen, Finn sure was breathing really heavily.

"Oh, I'm so glad. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie."

"Did I hurt you?"

"I don't think so, but you should probably plug it back in. Just in case." He smirked.

"No. No, I can't. You should do it."

"Sean. I trust you, sweetie. You're gonna do great." Finn grabbed his free hand and linked them once more, squeezing reassuringly.

Sean whined. "Okay, I trust _you._ I'll try. Be ready to scream for Hannah in case I break you and we need help."

Finn nodded with a laugh, then the sound turned into a cry of shock and pleasure when Sean plugged the cable back into its socket with cautious, gentle fingers.

Sean's eyes widened as he felt the sensation through their connection, his own voice cracking and breaking. _Holy shit!_

Finn stroked the wires in Sean's thigh until he popped one out as well. He moaned and his whole body jerked and trembled as Sean short-circuited, frying their connection shut.

Finn held him in a tight hug until he rebooted, placing tiny kisses all over his face.

Sean blinked back to reality and blushed. He felt his port was closed and secured under a blanket Finn's thrown over their laps.

"Hi, Princess. Have a good nap?"

Sean mumbled something in response and nuzzled Finn's smooth naked skin of his bare chest, who held him even closer.

"That was so hot, Finn. So good, I..."

"Shhh, I know. I felt everything you felt. Well, until..."

Sean blushed even deeper color. "Did you...?"

"I took care of myself once I had you comfy here, don't worry."

"Okay. Feels fucking good."

 _He’s right,_ Finn thought and smiled.

That thought on both of their minds as they dozed off into the night, legs tangled under the blanket, minds linked through connection of their hands.


End file.
